<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life With You by maki_senpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458228">Life With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai'>maki_senpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just fluff and domesticity, they/them konoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love mornings with you.” Futakuchi whispered quietly. </p><p>“Just the mornings?”</p><p>“And afternoons, evenings, and the times in between.” </p><p>“You’re gross.” </p><p>“You asked, babe.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Futakuchi Kenji/Konoha Akinori, Konoha Akinori/Futakuchi Kenji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/coh_i/gifts">coh_i</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-For Kai because ya worked so hard on yer assignment &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The smell of coffee filled the air in a small apartment situated just outside of the city centre of Tokyo. The morning light seeped through the half-closed blinds, giving the living room the comforting glow of a new day. It was quiet besides the soft snores coming from the bedroom. Konoha was always an early bird despite hating the mornings. But lately, they didn’t seem so bad. They leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed in content, taking in the familiar smell of caffeine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Konoha didn’t like drinking coffee though. They only liked the smell of it. They much rather preferred drinking tea in the morning. But, he was always the one to make coffee in the morning for his boyfriend who wasn’t much of an early riser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coffee maker finished brewing the brown concoction and Konoha grabbed Futakuchi’s favourite mug that had the letter ‘K’ inscribed on it. They poured the coffee in the mug and added two sugars in it; just the way Futakuchi liked it. It was almost time for him to wake up, so Konoha carried the hot mug carefully to their bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They set the mug on the bedside table and quietly sat beside Futakuchi. They brought their hand up to gently run their fingers through Futakuchi’s soft hair. He stirred a bit in his sleep but caught the scent of freshly brewed coffee and groggily opened his eyes. Konoha found the whole thing adorable despite seeing it almost every morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a simple thing, but it made them love Futakuchi all the more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmphmorning…” Futakuchi mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, your coffee is ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can smell it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, get up, it’s Saturday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we up so early for then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because my body clock is mean and I want you to suffer with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. C’mere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futakuchi pulled Konoha down and caged them in his arms after pulling the duvet over them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Konoha chuckled, “Your coffee will get cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care. You’re warm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Konoha gave in and mumbled a “fine” and buried their head in Futakuchi’s chest. They inhaled the familiar scent that was now recognized as “home.” They were comforted by it, feeling the security in the arms of their lover. They looked up slightly and found Futakuchi looking back at them already with the fondest smile one could wear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Konoha’s heart flip against their chest as if it were the first time Futakuchi looked at them like that. They smiled back lovingly and placed a small kiss on his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love mornings with you.” Futakuchi whispered quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the mornings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And afternoons, evenings, and the times in between.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gross.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked, babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them laughed light-heartedly and stayed in each other’s arms for a little while longer before finally getting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futakuchi’s coffee got cold, though he didn’t mind. He went ahead and prepared breakfast for the two of them while he would glance at his boyfriend who was doing leftover paper work on the dining table. The sun’s glow hitting against them made Konoha look like an angel. A halo of light surrounded them and left Futakuchi breathless, almost burning the eggs in the pan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the light hiss of the sizzle broke him out of his lovestruck trance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was their morning routine ever since they moved in together. Konoha always woke up first and made coffee, then they would wake up Futakuchi and he would make breakfast. Their weekdays were similar, albeit rushed, but sweet nonetheless. But their weekends were like this. Steady and slow, taking in every moment they can like it was their first because their love for each other was something that seemed to transcend all laws of the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They built a life together using these little, mundane moments and made it something not-so. Every small gesture held meaning and every grand one was something their heart carried for years to come. The afternoons they spend on weekends weren’t much as the two of them preferred to stay in and bake bread; something Konoha got Futakuchi to do with them every Sunday. Occasionally, they would go on walks, hand in hand just as the sun was setting and paint their own pictures of memories in their minds that contained their smiles and laughter. The rare moments where tears and sadness would be involved would stay as a reminder for them on what to improve on and how to fix whatever problem should it come up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their evenings would be of them cooking dinner together, sometimes making it a competition somehow that results in a mess of a kitchen. Then, the pair would clean it together and plop on their couch as soon as they were finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point within the night, they would put on soft music in the background and slow-dance in the middle of their living room like some old couple from the movies. They would go as far as dimming the lights to set the romantic mood. On rare moments, Konoha would sing along to the music, especially when it’s French, a language they picked up for fun to impress Futakuchi at the time. Their voice would fill the air. They weren’t the best singer, but they weren’t the worst either. But even so, Konoha is Futakuchi’s favourite vocalist. Tonight was one of those nights and Konoha sang softly as the two of them swayed to the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe?” Futakuchi whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Konoha’s eyes widened. They knew they would marry Futakuchi one day, but still, his heart was screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like that, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Because you’re stuck with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love my life with you. It’s simple, but it’s ours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. And we’ll continue to build on it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Akinori.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more, Kenji.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them leaned in closer together, their lips meeting halfway in a gentle and sweet kiss. They didn’t need a grand proposal for marriage, no. They only needed the simplicity of each other’s presence, declaring their never ending love for each other in the comfort of their own home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because they love their life with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s simple, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI">Twitter!</a></p><p>apologies for any errors i didnt read through lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>